Mister Movin' On
by The Violet Mouser
Summary: The events at Heavenly Host Elementary School are all over, and Yoshiki, Ayumi, Satoshi, Naomi, and Yuka have been home for two months. Ayumi has always distrusted Yoshiki as a boyfriend, just recently accepting him as a friend in his own right. When he and his cold attitude seem to move on, will she realize who she loves all along?
1. Cold Glare

**Update 1: So I edited Chap One finally XD I fixed a few things like grammar errors and edited how Ayumi acted. I... don't think she would be as rude to him outside Nirvana, y'know? Anyway, enjoy the edits, and please feel free to point out any grammatical errors.**

* * *

"Ugh, no Manja...? Seriously?" Ayumi Shinozaki groaned and shook her head. "Stupid store...Plus it's FREEZING!"

All she wore was a light red hoodie, pink shorts, and slip-on shoes... obviously this was not thought through. She stood there, shivering for a minute. _'Gosh! Nakashima loves manja, and I don't want her to think I'm a bad hostess when she sleeps over tonight!' _Ayumi thought with a grimace. How on earth was she going to get some if it wasn't at the all-night place? She stood, aggrevated by her lack of luck, in an aisle surrounded by tall shelves stacked with loads of foods and snacks - all except what she needed.

"Hey! Shinozaki!" A sweet but deep voice suddenly called. She quickly whipped around in surprise, calming down when she saw Yoshiki Kishinuma walking over towards her. He was one of her friends from school, a bleach blonde ex delinquent with a bad reputation and not to mention a bad attitude! But, Ayumi had to admit, he was getting better by the day. She had only seen him smoking twice the whole year, and she'd never found him drinking. There were no attacks on the junior high kids also, and he had proved a good friend. _'Still, remain aloof.' _Ayumi reminded herself. '_He might poke fun at me for not finding what I need... and I can't even see the top shelf to check.' _ She might've asked for his help if she were in a different mood, but right now she was agitated and cold and most certainly didn't have time for this.

He was wearing green cargo pants and a loose red shirt, with a more than hopeful look in his eyes. Ayumi practically narrowed her's. "Hi Kishinuma. Need something?" She said with a voice that acknowledged his presence in a friendly manner, but with her aggrevation not hidden. He could take it however he liked, though it wasn't him she was angry at. He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a bit. "Well, I um, happened to see a "Saqqara Aleister" signing books in the library, and... uh, I know how you're in to that paranormal stuff... I just thought you'd want one of her signed books...? We-er um... YOU, you could get one...with me...?" He finished his long, drawn out request with a small smile. What a cute face!

Ayumi simply shook her head. "No I can't. Nakashima is visiting tonight, I'm getting ready." She replied curtly, continuing to browse. Yoshiki looked down, slightly embarrassed and his disappointed face caught Ayumi's eye. He looked so disappointed in her answer that she couldn't help but feel bad. He proved his loyalty to her at Heavenly Host, and she could tell he cared deeply for her, which was suprising since they hadn't seen much of each other beforehand. In fact, she usually only saw him during class or when Satoshi brought him along. Thereupon, she saw him in a bit of a different light than her crush's best friend and her acquaintance: she saw him as a true and loyal friend, and as one willing to help people he didn't know too well. He wasn't the 'bad boy' she'd wrongly labeled him as in her mind, which was so wrong of her and she could see her mistake now. She'd always known he could be more...

But despite his geniune friendship, despite his undeniable attempts to better their understanding of each other... Ayumi still had her doubts about his intentions, and no matter how silly she felt for allowing her own selfish illusions manipulate how she reacted to him, she simply had to stick to her gut. And her speculations weren't just her own imagination: they were also a warning from Hinoe, Ayumi's older sister. Hinoe had said that a new, true friend would betray her in the most unexplainable way, a way Ayumi wouldn't see at first. That was in one of her readings, and she told Ayumi to be wary.

...Who says that person isn't Yoshiki Kishinuma afterall?

Yoshiki's disappointment made something in her want to comfort him, he just looked so downcast. Once upon a time, Ayumi would never had thought he would give her that look. _'He truly wants to go out with me, to show me what a good friend he could be...'_ Ayumi thought ponderously, and then was a bit embarassed of her mind's terminology. Go out, yes, but not in a relationship way. A-a friendship way!

"...O-okay...if you're sure..." He finally said, breaking the silence. She was thoroughly surprised, his persistence was low. _'He-he isn't pushing it... he's not trying too hard to get me to go...' _She thought. _'How odd...' _See, usually he pushed it until she firmly demanded him to stop asking her. Now he kind of... let it slide...

"Yeah. I'm sure." She confirmed, still confused. "Hey, I gotta go Kishinuma, but tell Mochida I said 'hi', okay?"

He looked at her with those sad eyes, but quickly shook his head, and when he looked back at her, his steel gaze was back, and he responded curtly, "Fine. Bye Shinozaki." He spun around and headed for the door. Her eyebrows came together in worry, and a small frown formed on her cheeks. She didn't know why, but she got that guilty feeling in her stomach, like she should've said yes just to spare his feelings. But she had plans! She couldn't throw one friend aside for another. Ayumi was also _super_ confused. He changed his emotion so quickly, and made himself seem unaffected by her turn-down. Had he been practicing?

All she knew was that she needed to make it up to him, since she owed him so much...

"Yoshiki!" She accidentally called, gasped and covered her mouth. He immediately turned around, looking straight into her blue eyes with his hard, steel eyes. "What?" His tone was as rigid as his unnerving gaze. It freaked her out. He had never given her such a look. _'So this is what he's like when he's mad...'_

"O-oh sorry! I didn't.. uh...mean...K-Kishinuma..." She even trembled and bit her lip in frustration. He waved her off, a bit more of a soft look forming to his eyes. "It's fine, _Ayumi._ What is it?" His tone was a bit more sarcastic, but mostly the same. That made her feel a _bit_ better.

"R-right. So anyway, I-I... look maybe we can hang out...together... a different time?'" Ayumi asked, wringing her hands together. Why did he have to be so confusing? She was gonna say that they could hang out because she pitied him, and the next thing she know, he's cold and harsh, and acted almost annoyed by her. Did he really want to hang out or what?! How selfish of him to assume Ayumi was just always free to hang out at anytime! Ayumi's thoughts were boiling over her head, a mix of anger, annoyance, and pity, and she could barely hear his answer, it was just a mush of sounds. She was about to ask 'What?' When he simply turned back around, and left the store. She felt terrible, confused, and embarrassed. That was the first time since Heavenly Host that Yoshiki somehow manged to attack her emotions. How did he confuse her so? She felt somehow wrecked, and her head hurt and felt fuzzy. It felt like chaos in her head, so she sat down on a bench to regain herself. As she got her brain to calm down, she mentally slapped herself.

Once again, she had over thought things, driving too many thoughts through her head. _Come on Shinozaki! Snap out of it already!' _Yoshiki's words slipped through her mind as she tried to keep her brain intact. "Yeah..." She whispered to herself, rubbing her temples. "Snap out of it Ayumi." She regained herself, and as she stood a tall man with brown hair, light green eyes, and charming dimples was standing awfully close to her. "Snap out of what darlin'?" He said with a sickly sweet voice. He wore a brown long coat, like the kind that reaches his knees, yet it was form-fitting to him and unbuttoned, revealing a white undershirt and black pants. Ayumi wasn't really watching close enough or cared enough to glance at his feet. _'Heh, nice outfit for a creep.' _Ayumi thought humorously, but she also instantly realized he could be a danger, she smiled and shook her head. He was the stupidest predator she'd ever encountered, like had he seriously not seen what just happened? "Oh, I'm just... having guy problems. Thanks for the concern." She answered honestly, and as he nodded she smiled again (to be polite) and exited the store. Yoshiki wasn't in sight. "Phew! That was close." She remarked, comically wiped off her forehead, feeling her clammy skin. _'Ugh, I need a bath...' _She thought. Her home wasn't too far but Ayumi took a cab anyway.

She checked her phone and saw it was around 5:01 P.M. Oh no... I'm late, I'm SO late! 'Naomi should already be at my house!'

Five New Messages

Mochida- hey hows it going with naomi?

Sent: 4:23P.M.

Noticing the time it sent, she quickly sent a message back.

Me- lol srry i was shopping im not actually with naomi right now... I will be though of course XD

Sent: 5:05P.M.

I then checked Naomi's message, or should I say MESSAGES.

Nakashima- im at yours were are u?

Sent: 3:23P.M.

Nakashima- Shin? hello... :(

Sent: 4:02P.M.

Nakashima- im really worried where the fuck r u? :[

Sent: 4:26P.M.

Ayumi sighed at her friends worry, although she understood, and calmly answered back.

Me- calm down nakashima i was busy shopping and got a little side tracked. Everything is okay.

Sent: 5:07P.M.

By then the cab was only a block away from Ayumi's instructions to where her house was.

Nakashima- lol okay good! I'll be waiting ^~^

Sent: 5:10P.M.

Mochida- Ah okay have fun!

Sent: 5:05P.M.

I send back to him:

Me- lol i will!

Sent: 5:12P.M.

"We're here Miss." The taxi driver's raspy voice sounded and Ayumi jumped. So soon? "Oh already? Thanks!" She paid him and grabbed her black purse, hopping out and walking to her house.

Naomi was pacing at the front, dressed in white shorts and a pink tank top, and immediately spotted her friend, and ran to her. "Shinozaki! Oh my God, I was so worried! Stop worrying me!" She said, pouting. Ayumi laughed and shook her head. "I'm so sorry! I was trying to find you some Manja, but couldn't find any... hey, I think Mother has some though!"

Naomi's eyes sparked. "Awesome!"


	2. I'm Over Him

**Update 1: So I got some editing done in this here chapter two! (Hahahahaha... why'm I the only one laughing? That was a great pun!) I decided that the previous way I had Yoshiki's scene was shit so I mended it a bit. I apologize, the only male character I think I'm decent at writing is Satoshi XD I also added and patched up some stuff in Ayumi and Naomi's convo! Please feel free to address my grammar issues, and tell me what to fix!**

* * *

"So so so..." Naomi started, munching some manja on Ayumi's bed, Indian style. "What was the hold up at the store?"

Ayumi's room was a light gray color to add a calming feel to it, and had posters of her favorite celebrities and spiritual specialist... her poster of Naho was already torn down. She had a desk in by the door which was filled with schoolwork and black magic. Her dresser was behind her purple bed, which Naomi sat upon.

Ayumi felt spontaneous blush tint her cheeks. _'W-why now?!'_ She laughed nervously and plopped down on her bed in front of Naomi. "Oh, u-uh, I just bumped into someone..." She giggled, closing her eyes to avoid contact. Naomi already knew who, but acted dumb anyway, and arched her eyebrow the way Yoshiki does. "Who?"

Ayumi laughed nervously again. "Guess." She said, trying to make this fun. Maybe she could wriggle her way out of this.

"Oh gosh, I dunno. Mochida?"

Ayumi playfully pushed her shoulder. "No silly."

"Hmm..." Naomi rubbed her chin comically. "Act 'em out."

"What?"

"Act out how the person acts." Naomi offered, and was seriously curious of how Ayumi saw Yoshiki act. Seiko made her do this about Satoshi... A darkened look feel over Naomi's features before she wiped it away. Luckily Ayumi didn't notice.

Ayumi blushed again, rubbing her hands together. "Do I HAVE to...?"

"Yes." Naomi chuckled firmly. "C'mon!"

"Ah, okay." Ayumi stood in front of the bed, rolling her eyes. She felt absolutely RIDICULOUS! She was going to make an absolute FOOL out of herself in an attempt!

"Go for it! SHOW me who it is."

Ayumi donned a serious mask, hanging her arms to her sides. She brushed her hair down with her fingers, attempting to mimic Yoshiki's hairstyle. Naomi gave her a quizzical look. Perhaps it wasn't Yoshiki? "Seriously? That's all you got?"

Ayumi sighed and changed her pose, putting her hand on her hip, and the other other on her head, giving Naomi a confused look. Naomi laughed. "Omg! Haha! He looks way better than whatever that is!" She was practically weezing, and rolling around hysterically on her back.

Ayumi gasp. "Wha-hey! You know who it is?!"

"Duuuh! It's Kishinuma! I knew as soon as you said you bumped into someone."

"How'd you know?"

"He's, like, the only person who practically always knows where you are 24/7."

"Nu-uh! Mo-"

"No he doesn't Shinozaki."

"Yes he does to!"

"Mochida doesn't do anything of the sort."

Ayumi glared. "You're only jealous."

Naomi chuckled. "Me... and him? Have you lost your mind?"

Ayumi raised her eyebrow. She knew for a fact Naomi liked Satoshi!

"Okay okay!" Naomi muttered, putting her hands up in defeat. "I USED to like Mochida. But I've moved on." Naomi looked down as a sad sort of feeling washed over her. She automatically pictured Satoshi's captivating face, smiling down at her ever-so-sweetly, and his, "Let's go, Naomi. I want to help you stop feeling so upset like this! And just so you know... I understand how you're feeling. Yet still, I know it'll be just fine as long as I have Yoshiki, and Shinozaki, and Yuka... and you, Naomi. Let's go cheer up together, okay?"

His smile is so hopeful, so easy to trust...

Ayumi's gaze softened as she sat down by Naomi. "Why...? Are you okay? Did he... say something to you?" Naomi shook her head, trying not to seem so let down. "Yeah, of course I'm okay. I-it was hard at first. I liked him so much..." And suddenly she felt terribly awkward explaining this to a girl who also liked him. "...But he practically blew me off all the time. I told him that a girl liked him, and he said, 'Oh? Who? I never noticed anyone into me...' and that made me realize all this time he never figured out I liked him. So I told myself what Seiko told me. 'If he doesn't noticed your love now, he never will. No boy should make you chase him.' And so I drew myself away. I texted him less. I sat beside Kishinuma at lunch, and tried to forget him. Then I realized I spent pretty much all of my life on him. I've had so much time to do what I want to now. Oh I've never felt more free!" She sang, jumping up and twirling. "I've also got to know you and Kishinuma better!" Naomi stopped twirling. "He is infatuated by you, you know. Kishinuma."

Ayumi averted her eyes. "I don't think so. I feel like he just wants to be better friends." She smiled at Naomi. "But I'm so happy that you're happy! Do you have any other boys on your mind?" A smirk arose on her face. Ayumi could swear she saw a spark in Naomi's eyes. "Really? You don't like him?" Ayumi questioned her behavior but said, "Duh. You'd so be able to tell." Naomi sat down, regaining herself. "Cool! So you and Mochida?"

* * *

"God damn it..." Yoshiki muttered, entering his small apartment. "Shinohara... you always said I'd ask for your help with this type of shit. Now'd be a good time." As he walked by his table he dropped his school bag, and flopped down onto his bed. An annoyed look covered his face. "I don't get any of this... doesn't she still like that paranormal crap? I've tried so many times to get her attention, like a fucking dweeb." He shook his head, and threw a pillow across the room. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself. No wonder I'm 'crazy' about her." He tried to laugh at his own dorky-ass joke but it wasn't really helping. When he got down in the dumps, stupid jokes always made him laugh about the stupidity of the statement, but now was really not the time. He stared up at the ceiling, frowning._ 'I can't believe I was that rude to her... what was I thinking?! She looked like she really wanted to make it up to me, and I say, "Whatever, forget about it'?! At least I know she doesn't look down on people for stupid mistakes...'_ He thought, and facepalmed hard._ 'I'm so God damn hopeless! And it's God damn aggrevating!'_

He knew that if he had any worse self-control, he'd probably cry or something. But at this rate he couldn't afford to be a pussy too. That's literally much like what she said in Heavenly Host. Couldn't she see how he felt after that hell he fought for her? It's like she was trying to ignore him.

"Well fuck it!" Yoshiki muttered angrily, snatching up his cheap phone. "Nakashima said she wanted to know what happened... hopefully Shinozaki didn't tell her... That'd be pretty embarassing..."


	3. Awkward

**Update 1: So I decided to not make Yoshiki be a crybaby about it. XD I just feel like it didn't really fit his character to be so upset like that since he seems pretty mellow and likes to work out his problems alone. I also added a bit more from Naomi PoV so we understand her mental condition better. Please point out any grammatical issues!**

* * *

"Oh, I hope it works out then Shinozaki-san~" Naomi said, resting her hand on her palm, smiling and listening to Ayumi's speech about Satoshi. Even though she couldn't help but feel a little dispirited by how Ayumi had a true passion for him, she knew that she needed to pretend she was fine. She knew she needed to stop crying about everything. And not lash out at her friends._ 'I want this...'_ Naomi reminded herself._ 'I want her to like Satoshi...'_

'~Kiss kiss fall in love~'

"Huh?" Ayumi said. "Is that your phone?" She couldn't help but giggle. Oran High School Host Club theme? Naomi didn't seem the type.

'~Maybe you're my love~'

Naomi laughed nervously. "Oh hahaha yeah..." She picked up her phone and gasp. It was Yoshiki! Damn, she forget she asked for deets. She heard from Ayumi, but she wanted to know how Yoshiki felt about it too. After all... she and her best friend did set it up...

"Er uh, I gotta take this..." She said, hurriedly running toward the door. "Wait, Nakashima! What-" Ayumi shouted, standing up.

"Sorry! It's important!" And she ran into the bathroom, locking the door. "H-hey Kishinuma! What's up?" She didn't dare raise her voice above a whisper.

"More like what's up with you. Didn't you want me to call?" His voice was raspier, rougher than usual. Great. He's pissed. Or maybe...

"Yoshiki...? Have you been crying...?"

"I'm just fucking pissed is all. I... I don't cry. Not even over this. I-it's just a bunch of stupid s-shit anyway!" He exclaimed, first quietly, and then elevating his tone._ 'Yep, he's definitely cried a bit.'_

"It'll be okay Yoshiki... you can trust me. And I can tell that you've cried. It's fine, I mean I've been through what you have and I know it hurts... I wish I could be there with you right now... I'd comfort you..." she muttered, and gasp. "O-oh! Did I say that?!" She blushed, and was pretty happy that he couldn't see her face.

She heard him laugh a little and she smiled. She liked his laugh.

"It's fine. Th-thanks Naomi... this means a lot...I mean, t-taking time out of your sleepover... Shit! She probably wants you back. Call back I guess if... you uh, want too."

"Wait! I-" Naomi was interrupted by loud knocking. "Nakashima! Are you okay...?" Ayumi called. Honestly, was it her mom or something?

"Fuck, I'm sorry N-Nakashima. Don't be all worried about me or anything. I d-don't need it. Ah, bye... and uh... thanks." Yoshiki stuttered, feeling sorry that he couldn't fill her in like she wanted. Since Heavenly Host, the two had actually made good friends and talked a lot so he felt like he could trust her not to spread how he felt to the world. Besides, sometimes he needed to vent too. Nevertheless, he hung up.

"B-bye... I miss you..." Naomi said quietly to the dead phone. Ayumi's pounded paused for a minute. She didn't want to over react.

Yes, it was true. Naomi had a crush on Yoshiki.

It started with her guilt. It was embedded in her soul. She honestly couldn't find a real way to grasp Seiko's death and wanted to know she was once real, that she truely was her best friend, and that she is real. She got so desperate, she looked for a way summon the spirits of the dead with a ritual. Naomi had found it a week after Heavenly Host. So she has been summoning Seiko. First it started out with Naomi apologizing over and over about killing her. Then after a week, they talked like normal friends, and Seiko talked about how nice it was to feel alive and she wondered how everyone was doing. Naomi told her that her mad crush on Satoshi still went on.

Eventually, Seiko told her the truth: Her love was unrequited. She needed to move on. That's when she started sitting by Yoshiki - I mean, they were already friends so why not? - and she learned so much more about him, and eventually (by the second month away from Heavenly Host) began developing feelings for him. She even calls him by his first name and a nickname... when he's not around anyway. She visited his apartment and they ended up talking about their situations. Seiko kept preaching on and on how great Yoshiki would be for her. Seiko says it is meant to be.

Earlier this day, Seiko told Naomi to tell Yoshiki about Ayumi not liking him back. Naomi knew Ayumi distrust Yoshiki, so that's how she knew Ayumi would turn him down and he would call her.

_'Gosh, I feel like a jerk, working Yoshiki's heart so that he will be done with Ayumi and into me!'_ Naomi thought guilty. _'But... I need him...to be there for me... so I just need to be here for him now...'_

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"HUH?!" Naomi shouted, startled.

"Naomi please let me in!" Ayumi cried, banging on the door. Naomi stumbled up, fumbling with the lock. "Y-yeah sorry Shinozaki. A friend really needed me. I couldn't turn him down..."

"Him...?" Ayumi questioned, walking her back to the room.

"It was...er..." Naomi stuttered, rubbing her head nervously.

"Who...?"

"K-Kishinuma..." She blushed, looking away. Ayumi gasp. "I-it wasn't about earlier... at the store...?"

"Well he didn't tell me what happened..." Naomi added, although she knew he would tell her tomorrow. Ayumi sighed in relief. "Well... now that THAT is over...wanna tell me what he actually said?"

"No!" Naomi yelled quickly. "Er-er I mean he just told me... he didn't know if he could pay rent for his apartment...!"

"Ah...okay!"

They spent the rest of the sleepover gossiping and (hopefully) the Yoshiki topic disappeared. They eventually fell asleep... Ayumi still unaware of Naomi's plan.


	4. Confession

**Update 1: Like the others, I just fixed some minor stuff, and other stuff a bit more clear. Please announce grammar errors!**

* * *

"Urgh, Kishinuma! Wanna explain why your classwork is in your bag and not turned in?!" Ayumi said, tapping her foot expectantly. Yoshiki shook his head with a smile. "Heh... not really..." Ayumi rolled her eyes as him. "Y'know, you really should keep up with all our homework! I know it's a lot, but gueez... just do it!"

They stood in the halls of Kisaragi Academy in front of Yoshiki's locker, Ayumi giving Yoshiki a disappointed look, and him smirking at her. Then Naomi marched up, smiling. "Hey guys! What's up?" Yoshiki looked to her. "Oh, we were just talking." Then Ayumi stepped up. "HE didn't do his classwork again." Naomi laughed. "Gosh you guys argue a lot." She nodded. "But I actually came here for something different..." She wrung her hands together. "What?" Yoshiki prompted curiously.

"I wanted to know if uh, you wanted to grab some coffee after school...?" Naomi's heart was pounding so hard... Ayumi smiled. "Okay!"

_'No Shinozaki!'_ Naomi thought._ 'I meant Yoshiki!'_

"ER Shinozaki...! I meant Yoshi-kun..."

"M-me?" Yoshiki asked, his cheeks flushed.

"H-him?" Ayumi questioned, bewildered.

Naomi blushed. "Er... yeah... since the bell is gonna ring any moment, maybe you- Yoshiki - wanted to get some coffee..."

He looked suprised. "Well... I don't see why not..." Ayumi gave them suspicious looks. Hold up! WHEN was his name 'Yoshi-kun'?! "Excuse me? 'Yoshi-kun'? Since when did you have nicknames...?"

"W-well... we've been talking a lot and hanging out. I just thought I'd be fun." Naomi explained, Yoshiki nodding and opening his mouth to speak, and then the bell rang. "I guess we better go... BYE Shinozaki!" Naomi yelled, yanking Yoshiki after her. "B-bye Shinozaki! See you later!" He yelled to Ayumi. "See ya!" She yelled. "Have fun!"

* * *

"So...why me for coffee?" Yoshiki asked, taking a small sip from his cup. "And how'd you know I like cappuccino?" Naomi looked down, twirling her straw. "I thought you'd want to... talk..." Then she blushed, looking up to him. "And because I pay attention." He gave his warm smile. "Heh, thanks."

"Yeah..." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "So about Shinozaki... I told you, didn't I?" He immediately looked down, his smile faded. "Y-yeah, you did...how'd you know she'd..."

"Again, because I pay attention to you. She has been doing this for a while, hasn't she? Even before H-Heavenly Host?"

"Right again...I just don't understand her! It gets so frustrating!" He said, almost slamming his cup down. Naomi flinched. Well that's a little violent and uncalled for...but I love his passion...

"Look Yoshi-kun... we need to...talk..." She repeated quietly, so he gave her a confused look. "...About...?"

"About you and Shinozaki. You know that I used to like Satoshi, right?"

"...Yeah, of course. So...?"

"Look, I don't know if I felt as much for him as you do for her, but..."

"Are you telling me..."

"I-I think it would be best for your health- physical and mental- if you tried to...move on... find someone else..."

He looked enraged, baffled. Whoops...

"There is no one else!"

"I know you think that now, but I'm sure you'll find someone who feels something for you, and understands you."

"Shinozaki does understand!" He said, his voice rising as he stood.

"No she doesn't..." Naomi said. "She doesn't understand you at all... she doesn't understand you...Like... like...I do..."

Yoshiki's hard stare softened. What the fuck did she just say?! "Wha... Nakashima...?!"

Her face turned tomato red, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't-! Uh... I gotta go... by Yoshiki!" She yelped and started running away, grabbing her bags. "Naomi!" He yelled, chasing after her. He easily caught up and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back. "AH-! Let me GO!" She shouted, angrily trying to get away. "Wait Naomi! Calm down!" She stopped struggling and gave him puppy eyes. "I-I don't wanna talk about it..." She stuttered, looking down. He released her wrist, only to get a firm grip on her shoulders. "Naomi...tell me the truth...Do you...like me...?" She looked away, blushing madly. "Well...I-I..." He lightly shook her shoulders. "Naomi! Tell me!"

Jesus Christ this man was pushy!

"YES!" She shouted, and this time he flinched, loosening his grip. "Of ourse I do! I never noticed how... cute you could be before, I was always witg up Satoshi, trying to get him to like me... but now... I've discovered there is so much more than him. There's you." She whispered, almost crying.

Yoshiki let go of her, speechless_. 'Wow... I never would've thought... Naomi would like me...'_

"But...but I know you love Shinozaki...and...I can't change your mind obviously and there's no use pushing it... so... I've settled with friendship." Naomi said sadly.

_'No! No one should settle just because their loved one loves another... That has been me this whole time! But it seems the tables have turned...dramatically...'_ Yoshiki thought, although speechless to Naomi. "I-I better go...before this ruins our friendship..." And she again, started to leave when he balled up his fist, swallowed his pride, and said, "...How do I start?"

"Huh?" Naomi asked, turning around, looking confused at him.

"I'm gonna acknowledge that you have a good sense of humor, but have good advice. How do I start to...move on...?"


	5. The Truth

**Update 1: So yep! More edits! Made Yoshiki more... Yoshiki! Also, I edited out that weird scene with Naomi and Ayumi when Ayumi acted all fucking weird because it wasn't even supposed to be like that... it was supposed to make you think that Yoshiki and Naomi /did/ it. But, it was way too awkward.**

* * *

_'A week has past,' _Ayumi thought. _'Since Nakashima and_ I's _last sleepover...'_

"Naomi~!" Ayumi called, standing outside Naomi's door. "NAKASHIMA!" She pounded on the door, "Are you home? We... well I need to ask you something!"

"ONE MINUTE!" Naomi's voiced yelled from the house. "I'M JUST... IN THE BATHROOM! NOW YOu..." Naomi's voice faded from Ayumi's ears. Then the door jerked open, and a flustered Naomi opened the door, her hair was a little frizzy and her make up was a mess. "Hi Shinozaki! Wha-what's up?" She said, leaning on the door. "Er... Can I come in...?" Ayumi asked, peering inside the house. Why did Naomi look so odd? "What? Oh yeah, sure..." She laughed nervously. "Why-why would you not?" Ayumi gave her a strange look and entered after her, walking up the stairs to Naomi's room, when she shouted, "Wait... c-can we stay down here?" Naomi asked.

"Okay sure." So Ayumi plopped down on the living room couch.

"So, hasn't Kishinuma been acting weird lately?" Ayumi started.

"Er... why do you think that?"

"Because he hasn't asked me to hang out or even talked to me in three days. But..." there was a suspicious glint in her eyes. "He has been talking to you a lot. Are you two dating?" Naomi scratched the back of her head. "W-well... no... kind of?"

Ayumi didn't really know why, but her heart stopped. "WHAT?!" Ayumi shouted, shooting up off the couch. "Heh... heh... erm I mean 'what'?" She sat back down. Naomi's eyes glimmered. "Yes... but, um, secretly, my Mum wouldn't have it..."

"...Have you two... um... kissed... yet?" Ayumi asked, staring straight forward, not barely listening to Naomi.

"What?! No no... we... well um...aren't ready..."

"...Oh..."

"So...yeah..."

"...Heh..."

"I... I wonder what I'm getting myself into...but...God...I...I don't know... damn it... he's so hot, and charming, and funny."

"He is...?"

"I... I don't know what's happening to me... I've never been so... um... physically attracted to someone before...he's just so...awesome and I... W-w-well I just... we've never even, like, 'couple-hugged'. "

"Ah...You know, can I use the bathroom?" Ayumi asked. "Please?"

Naomi sighed. "Gosh I must be boring you to death. Go ahead." Ayumi laughed. "Thanks Nakashima." Then Ayumi got up, and Naomi followed her. "I've got to get some-someTHING from my room." Then Ayumi went into the bathroom and Naomi went to the room.

'_I'm __not an idiot.'_ The smaller girl thought, and Ayumi waited 'til she heard Naomi enter her room and then listened in on Naomi in her room. "Look, I'm sorry you're stuck in here, but she'd freak and think we were having sex or something. I mean, I _do_ look pretty bad."

Huh?

"You're the one who decided that dress up was 'healing'. I'm not a hairdresser. Plus, you don't give me much to work with."

Yoshiki?

"So... mmm...just stay here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her earlier. Just talk to her."

Then Ayumi heard Naomi walk towards the door so Ayumi raced back to the couch. Naomi glided down the stairs. "Sorry I took so long. Hey, I'll make us some food, yeah?"

"Okay!" Ayumi answered, sounding happy. But in fact, she was confused a suspicious. Why was Naomi lying to her? They're friends...

Then Naomi marched off to the kitchen. And, as sneaky as a mouse, Ayumi climbed up the stairs, planting her ear on Naomi's bedroom door.

"...You ARE going to love her!" Clear as day, Seiko's voice leaks out of the room.

_'What? SEIKO?! SEIKO!'_ Ayumi suddenly started crying quietly._ 'Seiko!'_

"What? They hell're you even... Damn, Naomi's really fucked up if she thinks you're really Shinohara!"

"C'mon on, and yet again the Dark Lord Kishinuma doubts me! She deserves a loyal, kind, caring person, and after seeing what you did for Shinozaki... I KNOW you can make her happy. And Kakari will KILL Ayumi if you don't at least pretend to like her. So brighten up and put on your game face."

That... was SEIKO!

"No... Shinozaki...This is fucking ridiculous! No way! You're spouting shit! Where's your God damn cord? Naomi had to plug you up somewhere."

"I wish that I could change this... but Kakari demanded you like Naomi or Ayumi dies."

Ayumi gasp in fright. What the fuck?! What the FUCK?_! 'No no! Yoshiki... Oh God oh God why the crap is the happening to us?!'_ This sounded so silly but Ayumi was so scared anyway...

"BITCH!"

Ayumi whipped around and only saw a large fist coming down on her. "YOSHIKI!" Ayumi screamed before feeling a shit load of pain and blacking out.

* * *

**Just so you know, Yoshiki and Naomi DID NOT DO /IT/. It was supposed to make you /think/ they did, and then you laugh because all they did was play make up to cheer up Yoshiki. I WROTE THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER AT FOUR AM OKAY?!**


	6. Mixed Feelings

**Update 1: So yep! I changed this one A LOT! There was the stuff like:**

**-I made it more detailed about the fighting**

**-More communication between Yoshiki and Naomi**

**-They used more stuff to mend the wounds.**

**-Changed some of Yoshiki's dialogue**

**-they didn't ride with Ayumi**

**So my first Author's Note on this story, huh? The thing about this story is that you need to understand the complexity of teenage hormones and such. We can be kinda confusing... XD**

**Also I wanna thank BlueDrizzle! For some reason, I really liked your Review! ^_^ You kinda caught my drift. Although Naomi X Yoshiki may seem "weird" but in truth we don't know because no one really gives the ship a chance. I wanted to look deeper. I think Ayumi doesn't realize her true feelings for Yoshiki (yeah I'm a Ayumi X Yoshiki shipper!) til she realizes what a significant person he is her life.**

**I'd tell you more BUT if there's one thing I DON'T do, it's spoil my FanFics.(so I also can't tell you who Yoshiki ends up with. XD)**

**I appreciate all your Reviews, and I LOVE your opinions! If you can, please send them my way!**

**So grab some coffee and enjoy! **

* * *

"YOSHIKI!" Naomi heard Ayumi scream in fright. _'Shit, she knows he's-'_

And there was the sound of a loud 'SMACK', like metal hitting flesh.

BANG!

"AAAAAHH-!" Ayumi screamed, crumbling to the floor. "AYUMI!" Yoshiki shouted, busting out of Naomi's room, and immediately connecting his eyes to her fallen form. "Ayumi!" His eyes widened even more so when he saw blood dripping from her forehead. Anger flared in his eyes as he stepped over her to punch the girl standing over her. The woman, wearing all black and had glimmering knuckles, let out a shriek as Yoshiki strong fist knocked her to the floor. "SHINOZAKI! YOSHIKI! WHAT'S- AH!" Naomi yelled, running up stairs, where she heard the screaming, AND she spotted the woman, and Yoshiki standing protectively over Ayumi. He studied the woman, like he was trying to make sure that she was _out_.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I'M CALLING THE COPS!" Naomi shouted, pulling her phone from her pocket, immedately dialed 911. Although she seemed knocked out, the woman's head shot up, staring at Naomi, Yoshiki already advancing. "YOU IDIOT! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!" She screamed, standing, and Yoshiki's fist drove at her face again, she blocked him with her arm, like a shield. He seemed suprised, like 'How the hell' was racing through his mind, and so she twisted around and kicked with a lot of force at him.

The hit would have been painful, if it hit him. But he grabbed her ankle just in time, and yanked it towards him, causing her to loose her balance and fall again, and a loud thunk sounded when her head hit the floor. Never letting go if her ankle, he dragged the unconscious woman into Naomi's room, where Naomi was on the phone with the police. Naomi snatched up some long ribbons, hesitantly tying the woman up in them, and Yoshiki placed her in the closet, locking it. "Have they picked up yet?!" Yoshiki shouted to Naomi, who shook her head, but then her face brightened with a nod. Then all Yoshiki could think about was Ayumi. Ayumi had an injury.

He ran to Ayumi's side, putting her head in his lap. "Shinozaki! Shinozaki wake up!" Naomi pulled some towels out of the hall closet and threw them at him. "Here, stop the bleeding! ...Yes, I have a freaking emergancy! Some crazy ass woman broke in and attacked my friends!" Then she told them her location and Yoshiki pulled Ayumi's bangs back, some hairs sticky with blood. "It's okay, it's okay. You're gonna be fine." He muttered, putting pressure on her head with the towel. Naomi rushed to his side. "I called 911 the police will be here any minute. How can I help?" She asked, looking worriedly down at Ayumi. "You can't. All we can do it wait til the cops get here and the bleeding stops." He hesitated. "Actually, you know that special bandage stuff? And peroxide? Get it."

"A-alright." Naomi responded quickly, hurrying to the bathroom. Her nerves in this sort of situation have hardened since Heavenly Host, and for once she was a baby bit thankful that it made her a baby bit stronger. While Naomi was fetching the supplies, Yoshiki tried to be gentle when he pressed the towel down on Ayumi, but it was nearly impossible. She looked frightened, even though her eyes were closed. He pressed his hand to her cold cheek, willing it to be warm and blushing, like the first time he touched her face. _'God, she's so beautiful, even when she's unconscious. How can I even...How can I even try to get over her...? Is that really for the best?_' Yoshiki thought, a wistful look in his eyes, but he immediately snapped out of it. _'Damn it Yoshiki! Now's not the time to think about that! Stopping the blood is top priority!'_

"Yoshi-kun!" Naomi voice broke him out of his trance. His eyes raced up to meet her's. He knew she felt something that he couldn't match yet - or ever would. It was once again clear to him that he would always love Ayumi, no matter how good of friends he and Naomi were, or if Ayumi started dating someone else. It really wouldn't matter because he would _still_ want to protect her. No matter what!

Naomi held the bandages in her left hand, and the bottle of peroxide in her right. She stumbled, and sat down beside him. "Shinozaki..." She muttered worriedly, and pet Ayumi's hand as a form of comfort. She could feel her guilt of trying to claw Yoshiki away from Ayumi, all while reminding herself that Ayumi didn't /want/ him, but still felt bad. '_Maybe I'm better off alone...'_ Naomi thought to herself.

Yoshiki grabbed the bottle and hesitantly removed the towel, wiping more blood away. "Thanks Naomi." And he poured a little peroxide on a tip of the towel and dotted Ayumi's wound with it. She squeezed her eyes shut in her sleep at the sting. Naomi, looking down at Ayumi, starting crying. _'What if Ayumi dies?! What if the police_ _don't __get here in time?!'_ Naomi thought, and squeezed Ayumi's hand harder. Yoshiki noticed, glanced up at Naomi from Ayumi, and gave her a weak smile. He was always uneasy around crying girls... "Wh-why are you crying? Shinozaki will be fine!" He stated confidently, and once the peroxide bubbled for a while, he wiped it off and Naomi helped him bandage Ayumi's head.

Not too long after they heard the ambulance and police sirens wailing, and Ayumi was taken away to the on a cot, Yoshiki and Naomi following, however they weren't allowed to rude with her... They were also questioned, and the woman was taken into custody. Then, they were taken to the police station for further questioning, and told the woman confirmed her attacks on Ayumi; and they were free to go - for now. So, they walked to the hospital together.

For a while, they walked in silence. There wasn't much to say. Yoshiki was curious and confused about that horrific "Seiko" copy, but now... probably wasn't the best time for accusing her of being crazy. Naomi wanted to explain herself, and to just let go of her slim chance with him. But she didn't want to be alone... she hates being alone... and Yoshiki's so strong and kind and blunt that he was kind of perfect! That's what Seiko said...

Yoshiki glanced over at her, about to say something, when he saw her crying again. Damn it, why did crying girls make him suddenly not know what to do?! "Oi, Nakashima! Shinozaki will be alright. She's probably already harassing the doctor about 'oh, when I get my hands on that Kishinuma, he'll pay', y'know?" He tried to laugh, and she giggled. "That was the stupidest joke ever." She answered, and he roughly (although he didn't mean to) patted her shoulder. "That's what 'em here for. To tell idiotic jokes."


End file.
